Nancy X Frisk Snow Fort Succubus
by qazmomo
Summary: It was just a mother slow day when the two friends decide to play a game together...only to have it turn into something more (Male Frisk x OC) My first ever fanfic ;)


Mondays are always the slowest. It's the first day of the week and all the adults become busy with "Jobs" or "Training" leaving only the "children" to play together. Unfortunately this Monday was slower than the rest due to the heavy amounts of snow, leaving only Frisk and Nancy to hang out at Grillby's together.

"I don't really understand why the adults have to do work, We don't even have to pay for food or things like that!" Frisk rambles as he paces back and forth between the tables.

"Well just because YOU don't have to pay for the stuff yet doesn't mean the adults follow suit." Nancy states which makes Frisk a little more frustrated. "Look, once you get your own house, you will see how important it is to have a job that pays good money."

Frisk just shrugs it off and continues to pace. "I still don't like it. What are we supposed to do?"

"If you'd like you can join me in my readings. Is a book about a prince rescuing a trapped princess."

Frisk was about to say something to Nancy about still enjoying kiddy stuff at her age, but he still enjoys Toriels bed time stories even though hes 16. Suddenly, he stops pacing for a moment and runs up to Nancy. "I just had a great idea!"

"Hmm...As long as it's better than your last smart idea, I'm all ears." Nancy says, marking the current page in her book before setting it down.

Frisk shudders at the thought of his last idea. It ended up with some lady named Miss America almost blowing up Grillby's... "No this idea is way cooler and...a lot less explosive...Why don't we roleplay one of the fairytales in your book!"

"You know...that doesn't sound all too bad. Sure let's do it!" Nancy cheers "But there is one slight problem...We don't have a castle anywhere nearby."

"We could make one out of snow!" Frisk says "Come! It stopped snowing and theres a TON of snow available for building!"

"Well..." Nancy says "Alright I guess...but I get to be the princess."

"Why would I want to be a princess?"

"Just a precaution..."

Frisk shrugs "Ooookay then lets go!"

The two of them put on their jackets and gloves and step outside. It wasn't as cold as they expected it to be/ In fact, it was a bit warmer than usual which neither of them complained about. They start making the snow house with the idea of having just one room, but seeing how quickly they could make it, it soon turned into a 3 story snow fortress.

"-huff- Wow that didn't really take long at all" Nancy exclaimed while gazing over the work of art infront of her.

"All thanks to these!" Frisk says while flexing

"You've been hanging out with Aaron lately haven't you?"

";)"

Nancy sighs "So, I will be the lovely maiden trapped in the tallest point of the castle, and you be the Handsome prince who has to fight the evil demon put there to prove that he is worthy for the Princess, got it?"

Frisk nods while asking "Can I use you're sword?"

"Uhh sure just...be careful okay?" Nancy says while handing Frisk her sword (Which is almost as large as both of them)

"Wow, thanks!"

"I'm going to head up to the top of the castle, just wait 5 minutes until you come rescuing me" Nancy states as she skips off towards the snow fort.

At exactly the 5th minute mark, you walk towards the castle. "Fear not Princess! I will slay the evil demon and rescue you!" and with that you charge into the doorway. Standing in front of you is a 4-foot tall snow sculpture of Flowey.

"Be gone foul beast!" You say in an overly deep voice as you swing the sword at the Snow Flowey, causing it to fall over and mix back into the snow beneath of it. "And never return!" Frisk laughs heroically as he runs up the stairs towards the room where the Princess was kept

Frisk bursts into the room to see a slightly bored Princess Nancy looking out the window. "Fear not Princess, for I have slain the evil demon and have come to save you!"

Nancy, slightly startled, stares back at Frisk "Oh my hero! How can I ever repay you!"

"I only did this to save you from this evil prison and take you home!"

"No no that's not how my stories go." Nancy argues "It usually ends up with the Prince and Princess kissing and then they get married and live happily ever after."

Frisk blushes slightly "O-oh..so I have to kiss you?"

Nancy, after realizing this, also starts to blush "Oh...well I-I guess we do since...well you DID slay the demon..." She finishes with a giggle

"Well...I guess I could..but only if you're okay with it" Frisk says shyly

"I-I guess. Well... We can just get it over with,"

Frisk walks over to Nancy and leans in, puckering his lips. Nancy does the same while holding onto Frisk's shoulders, Once their lips touched it sent what seemed like an electric shock between them. Filling them both with determination.

"W-wow..." Nancy says as they pull away "That was..."

"Yeah..." Frisk agrees."Y-you felt that...feeling right?"

"Yes...It felt kinda...good"

Things were silent for a few seconds before Frisk slowly leans in and kisses Nancy again. Even though it surprised her, they both felt the same good feeling from the last kiss, but a bit stronger.

"Nancy...I-I'm-"

"No, It's okay Frisk" Nancy interrupts, "I...Really liked it"

"...Me too...May I kiss you again?"

Nancy nods as they pull in for another kiss, this time though the feeling becomes extremely strong. So strong that Frisk pulls Nancy into a hug and runs his fingers through Nancy's hair, Nancy was also doing the same. As this feeling of lust starts to over take them, Frisk starts to kiss Nancy on the neck causing her to sigh,

"Frisk..." Nancy sighs into his ear causing him to stop and look at Nancy.

"Oh, oh did I hurt you?" Frisk asks with a worried tone

"N-no...please...continue" Nancy pleads

Frisk then lifts Nancy and sits her down on the bed they brought in from Grillby's. Then he resumes kissing her down the neck and on the collarbone, producing more sighs from Nancy.

"May I?" Frisk says, pointing at Nancy's shirt.

"Y-you first..." Nancy stutters.

Frisk shrugs and slowly takes off his shirt, revealing his chest, Despite a few scars from Undyne's training program, his skin is fairly well maintained. He has a medium build for a teen like himself. At the sight of his exposed chest, Nancy begins to rub her hands on his abs and sides

"Wow...I never knew you we're so muscular," Nancy said. Then to fulfill her end of the bargain, she slowly removes her shirt, exposing most of her skin and her bra.

Frisk stares at Nancy in shock. He is speechless at Nancy's incredibly smooth looking and she has a moderate bust size. This fills him with another feeling other than determination...a feeling which rivals all others...

"Don't stare at me like that...It's embarassing..." Nancy says shyly, looking down.

"Hey, Nancy look at me" Frisk says forcing Nancy to look at him "You are beautiful, amazing, and have a wonderful taste in weaponry. You have nothing to be embarassed about." Before she could say anything he kissed her deeply on the lips, causing Nancy to relax a little.

Frisk begins again kissing down Nancy's body. Starting from her Upper chest, down the middle of her body, toward her stomach. As he gets down to her upper pelvis, Nancy suddenly snaps as she gasps with pleasure.

"Nyah!" Nancy rises up with great force and leans on Frisk.

"A-are you alright? Did I go to far?"

Nancy shakes her head, face flustered and red. She then stands up and pushes Frisk down onto the bed where she was laying a few moments before and starts to unbelt his pants.

"N-nancy w-w-wha-"

She puts a finger to his lips while smiling and then pulls down his pants, revealing a fairly decent sized penis, slightly flowing with pre-cum. Without hesitation, Nancy begins to lick the tip slowly, causing moans of pleasure to come from Frisk. She slowly rotates her tongue around the tip of his penis before sticking a bit of it into her mouth.

Nancy then starts to slowly move her head up and down on his penis. The taste and the heat only fueling her lust as she begins to move faster and faster, deeper and deeper, before suddenly...

"Nancy I-I'm cumming!" Frisk screams as he pulls out, covering her face with cum. "Oh god Nancy I'm so sorry"

Nancy wipes a bit of the cum off of her chin and licks it, seeming to enjoy the taste. She then removes her bra, pants, and panties, leaving her before Frisk completely naked. Her pussy leaking a large amount of liquid.

"Wow...I-I can't believe this is happening...Nancy...I think I-" Before he could finish, Nancy starts to crawl over him and kiss him on the lips. She then sits on his leg and rubs his penis on her lower lips. This causes both of them moans of pleasure as she continues to slide her wet pussy lips over his cock.

Frisk then starts to massage her breasts. He starts off by kissing the right nipple while rubbing the left breast slowly. Then he switches and starts to slowly lick her left nipple, all the while, Nancy is still rubbing herself on his dick. She starts to gasp from the feeling of her most sensitive parts being pleasured at the same time.

Not being able to take it anymore, Nancy slowly lifts herself up and places the tip of Frisk's penis to her pussy and lowers herself down on it. She then straddles herself onto him and slowly starts moving up and down. She sighs and moans as his penis starts going deeper and deeper inside of her. This causes Frisk to thrust faster and faster, He watches in awe as her naked breasts bounce up and down to the beat of his thrusts and as her face grows more and more wild.

"N-Nancy I don't think I can hold it anymore!" Frisk says as he starts to unload inside of her. Nancy continues riding him, the walls of her pussy contracting until suddenly

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Nancy screams with pleasure before falling onto Frisk's chest. Then, after a few seconds, she slowly starts to get up off of his chest. "H-huh what...happened..." She looks around before noticing that she is naked. "F-frisk? W-wha-? Tears start to form around her eyes as she covers her nipples with her arms and turns away from Frisk, ashamed.

"What's wrong Nancy? Did I do s-something wrong?" Frisk asks, utterly confused

"Did you do something wrong? YOU FUCKED ME you asshole!" Nancy yelled in anger. Tears falling onto the floor and freezing on impact.

"I...I...I don't understand...You we're the one that came onto me..." Frisk says, slightly hurt by all this.

"Wh..what do you mean?"

"I was just going to kiss you a little bit and take it slow because I thought you finally realized my love for you..."

"Wait...you...have a crush on me?" Nancy looks at Frisk, her cheeks turning red.

"Yeah../I...think you are one of the smartest, most beautiful person I've met and I've dreamed of the day I told you that I love you ever since we we're kids."

"Wow..." Nancy says, lowering her arms away from her breasts to take one of your hands "It's funny...I had the same dream..."

"I guess we could make it a reality then..."

:"I-Id...Yes, I'd like that." And with that, the two lovers kissed, filling them not with determination, but with love...

"Wow, you idiots done making out yet?" A familiar female voice chastises from the other side of the room, causing both of you to look over.

"Chara?"


End file.
